Toki Onjouji
' 'Toki Onjouji '''is a third year at Senriyama Girls' High School. She is a sickly person. Her closest friend and caretaker is Ryuuka Shimizudani. She used to be on the schools third team but after her hospitalization, her ranking increased. Appearance She has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears the standard Senriyama school uniform and knee-high socks. Personality Toki is physically weak, she is constantly being cared for by Ryuuka. Though she cares for Ryuuka and other members, she doesn't want to become a burden to them as she is always being hospitalized. While playing she is very smart and astute (such as how she utilizes her powers), although she also shows a bit of hubris and a defeatist attitude. Against Teru Miyanaga, she attempted to fight the champion head-on, but failed, this lead to her thinking the match was lost and that it was a mistake for Senriyama to put her as their ace. When Kirame began calling tiles and showing Toki the path to victory, her disposition changed, and she tried her best to help Kirame keep Teru down. Without either player saying anything, they both knew they had the same goal and had to work together in order to get there. Instead of securing second place for Senriyama in order to move onto the finals (such as by allowing Teru to continue her renchan and drop one of the other schools to 0, as Senriyama had a 30,000 point lead on third place Achiga), Toki enabled Kuro's baiman win against Teru, prolonging the match and giving the other two schools a chance at moving on. This shows her resolve to get her school to first place. Playing Style / Abilities Toki herself claims that she is a weaker player, with her skill level and playing ability closer to the third team within Senriyama, and not worthy of a starting position. However, after being hospitalized, some time after the interhigh in her second year and before the spring tournament of her third year, she gained the strange ability to see one turn into the future. Satoha Tsujigaito says that after Toki got her powers, her mindset changed, and the tiles responded to this positively. Her future sight includes her own draws and the other player's discards and calls. She uses this to a strong effect, calling in strange spots to prevent other players' ''tsumo''s, and declaring ''riichi before her own to add the ippatsu yaku; this has almost never backfired within the same turn, however, Uta Mihirogi has said that the following turn might derail Toki's initial plans. Her future sight has given her the prestige of having one of the highest, if not the highest, ippatsu rate in Japan - other players are aware of this, and from time to time, calling tiles may prevent her riichi. Toki also revealed that if she goes against what she sees in the future, she loses her future sight for a short period of time. Using her future sight has a significant toll on her health, however. She gets tired easily after using her ability to see one turn into the future several times over the course of two hanchan, and the first time she attempted to see two turns (at Ryuuka's inquiry), she fainted. While after that incident Ryuuka asked Toki to refrain from seeing two turns in order to protect Toki, she continued to practice in secret, and blacked out several times while practicing this. However, she built up enough resilience to use it a few times during the semifinals against Teru Miyanaga without fainting outright - she blacked out for a few seconds (between Kuro's draw and Teru's discard), calling it a flash nap. She also said she'd never had so much trouble drawing tiles before, and failed to keep her hand and discards physically straight as she barely had the strength to keep awake. In the that same match against Teru, she gained the ability to see three turns into the future (her parallel sight was also hinted at this time) Her future sight ability makes her great at collaborating with other players at the table to stop her main opponent, such as working together seamlessly with Kirame Hanada to keep Teru's winnings down. Collaborating with Kirame Hanada, she used her future sight to stop Teru's renchan thrice - the first time she picked the appropriate tile to give Kirame the win, the second time she tsumo'd, and the third she forced Teru to give the win to Kuro Matsumi. During her collaboration, she played into Kirame's hand to move the dealer rotation past Teru's dealership, gave Kirame tiles to call on to prevent Teru from drawing, and called to shift the draw in order to force Teru to discard Kuro's winning tile; her future sight was essential to keeping momentum away from Teru as it dictated the order in which to discard and call tiles to most effectively disrupt Teru. By the time of the Match for 5th, Toki's abilities have greatly increased: she can see many parallel versions of the turn that's about to happen depending on what she does, and she shows less signs of wearing out from doing this several times in a row, only tiring out near the end of the hanchan, rather than immediately. For example, she saw that if she declared riichi, the other players would bail, but if she didn't, she could win off of another player, and still if she ignored the win, Suzu Ueshige would declare riichi. She also now strong enough for Suzu to explode off of, whereas previously she was not. Plot Introduction Arc (Toki Manga) Toki arrives at school and feels depressed about switching classes and the fact that she'll have to learn about every new person again. Suddenly a girl shouts good morning from behind. She then introduces herself as Ryuuka Shimizudani and wishes for them to get along this school year. As the day continues the teacher decides the students will pick groups and Ryuuka ends up picking Toki as the very first person. When Ryuuka then sits beside her, Toki tells her that she isn't good at anything and that it is no advantage picking her. She then feels the jealous stares of those not chosen by Ryuuka. On the way home, Toki thinks that maybe the girl is just bullying her and that her peaceful school life is over. Ryuuka then meets her and decides to try and walk home together but Toki runs away to a nearby park. As Ryuuka tries several times to get along with her, Toki finally asks why she was chosen. Ryuuka tells her that she is taciturn and that nobody has noticed her charm yet and asks if she wants to be friends. However she also asks that Toki doesn't try to become someone "special" to her. Toki then agrees but says that Ryuuka doesn't try to be someone "special" to her as well. The next day she walks home with Toki and asks her to play more outside of school. Toki then tells herself how she made such a wonderful friend but then remembers how she doesn't want to be anyone special to her. They begin to play badminton but Toki was horrible at it. Ryuuka then takes Toki to visit her grandmother and they eventually play mahjong. On the way home, Toki is fascinated by the sport and next time she will defeat grandma, having taken quite the beating from Ryuuka's grandmother. The following day they take lunch outside and read about the rules to mahjong. When Toki asks her a question, Ryuuka decides to get a book from her locker. She is then confronted by a pushy Ayumi Shinji but is saved from violence by Ayumi's friend Youko Nogami. While Youko is blaming Toki and saying that she is Ryuuka's best friend, Ryuuka appears to tell the girls that she doesn't like what they are doing. Youko then cries and tells Ryuuka that Toki is no good for her. Toki tells herself that she knows this better than anyone else but still likes being around Ryuuka. She then challenges Youko to a mahjong match to see whom is best suited to be around Ryuuka. After antagonizing her a bit, Youko agrees to the challenge but states that the loser will have to stop being friends with Ryuuka. Toki accepts but Ryuuka and Ayumi also join in the match. Showdown Arc Toki feels very confident since she won a big hand her first time but Ryuuka decides to train her a bit before the match, drilling her hard about suji and discard order. Later they all meet in the mahjong club room and the match begins. Throughout the match Youko was in control. It wasn't until Toki hit with a baiman did she take the lead. However, she encouraged Ryuuka to win and Ryuuka ended up winning the match. Youko and Ayumi told her that playing mahjong was fun and the president even invited them to the club to play. That afternoon Ryuuka and Toki decided to swing in the park and talk about the game. Toki noticed something with Ryuuka then asked her if they could stop being "friends". She then explains that she wants to be real friends with her but Ryuuka runs off saying she has errands to run. The next day she gets yelled at by Youko who finally pushes her to go see Ryuuka after school. While going home she walks with Ayumi and she tells Toki of the situation with Youko and Ryuuka. She then grabs Toki's butt and wishes her luck. Toki then arrives but Ryuuka won't let her in until Toki gives her to the count of three. Ryuuka then bursts open the door and yells. Toki laughs and heads inside. After a bit of awkwardness, she asks Ryuuka to do a shared diary with her and get to know each other better. The next day they exchange the diary and think of joining the mahjong club. Preparation Arc Toki first appears looking out at a river, near her team's rest stop. When she collapses Shizuno Takakamo, Ako Atarashi, and Kuro Matsumi rush to her but Ryuuka beats them to her and asks if she is okay. After apologizing, they all sit down and have a bite to eat. Just as she tells the Achiga girls that her health is poor, she is called away. National Tournament Arc She is shown laying her head on Ryuuka's lap when her teammates come in to check on her. After some back and forth, Senriyama meet to watch video of their opponents matches. Ryuuka and her then recognize Kuro as one of the kind girls from before and afterward informs Ryuuka that despite her cheering they will be their next opponent. When Sera Eguchi says the Matsumi sisters aren't invicible, Toki notices that Kuro is clumsy when forming her hand. When the second round begins, Toki thanks Kuro for helping her before. During the match, she dominates the competition thanks to her ability to predict discards. After the match she is shown leaning on Ryuuka and says that she was able to win without much effort. Before the Sergeant match, Toki describe's the similarity to her and Yuu Matsumi's game. Through the rest of the round she makes brief comments about her teams opponents, while still resting upon Ryuuka's lap. Final Eight Arc Toki appears walking toward her match and meets Kuro. They then walk togther to the playing hall silently and notice Teru Miyanaga, then the match begins. She begins strong with her signature ippatsu riichi win, then Teru uses her mirror ability to see through everyone. Even with Toki's abilities, Teru starts a long win streak. With Toki thinking of what to do, we get a flashback to one year ago. Toki congratulates Ryuuka and Sera for making the team and being its ace player. She was a bit reluctant at first but told Ryuuka and Sera about her newfound abilities. Toki then notices that Kirame Hanada, despite getting beaten by Teru before, isn't giving up and is trying her best. She then figures out that Kirame is making her hand obvious and deals into her hand to stop Teru's winning streak. Kirame tells her that it isn't just her and Teru at the table and Toki then relizes that they have a chance to fight. However, Teru wins the next three hands to send the match into intermission. She spends this time laying down on Ryuuka's lap all the way up till time for the second half. Despite the efforts of Toki and Kirame, Teru continues her winning ways in the second half. She then thinks back to the time she tried seeing two turns ahead at school. While doing so, she collapsed and was taken to the infirmary, where Ryuuka makes her promise never to do that again. Toki then reveals that she has been practicing at home and decides to take the risk. Again with Kirame's help, Toki was able to stop Teru's win streak but her precognition is beginning to take a more and more visible toll on her body. With Teru winning again, Toki notices that she can't use her ability and later deals into her hand which, she has never done in a public game. We then get another flashback. Here she is in the infirmary and her teammates tell her that they have created a "Toki shift" which will enable her to participate in the upcoming training camp. After she thanks them we are treated to flashes of the camp until Toki walks upon Ryuuka admiring the night lights of the town. They then have a conversation about something Sera said while flying back from last years nationals. She then wakes and relizes she was unconscious for less than a turn. She then regains her ability but decides to push it even further by trying to look three turns ahead. After doing so she notices that Kuro will finally do something other than horde the dora. We are then treated to another flashback of Toki, Ryuuka, and Sera in middle school. Here they think of joining the mahjong club and are introduced to Masae Atago, the coach of the team. After doing practice matches, Toki realizes that she was probably on the third team and wants to contribute in anyway she can. So she stays late to clean the club and is later helped by Ryuuka and Sera who want to help her. In the present she uses the three turn ability again to help Kuro put an end to Teru's win streak. After the match, Toki tries to act like nothing is happening to her, but her opponents quickly see through her ruse as she collapses. Ryuuka runs into the room and collects Toki, who says that the tournament hall's floor is colder than at school. Her entire team runs Toki, in a gurney, to the ambulance, with Sera, Masae, and Ryuuka accompanying her to the hospital. Toki tells Izumi to go and win the sergeant match, to which Izumi tearfully replies to leave it to her. When she awakens, she says its smells like a hospital. When Izumi Nijou tells her it is one, she calls for Ryuuka. Izumi then tells her that it's close to Ryuuka's match and that she had to tear her away from her, as Ryuuka hadn't left Toki's side since they arrived. Toki then says that's a shame and that she must bear with it. She then jokes about how she might be able to see one hundred turns ahead before asking to watch television because she wants to see Ryuuka. When she sees Ryuuka doubting herself after Himeko's and Awai's continuous wins, she tells her to remember. We then see a flashback between Ryuuka and Toki. Here, she is sleeping on Ryuuka's lap in the park. After Ryuuka questions her, she says she has a deeper reason for sleeping on her. She then tells her that by her resting on her lap, she is transfering some of her power to her. When Ryuuka remembers this, a fairy like version of Toki appears beside her to show her the future. Back in the hospital room, Toki appears satisfied and says that if Ryuuka can see it, she will definitely win. Fairy Toki again appears behind Ryuuka and shakes her head before leaving. After realizing that if Toki doesn't show her the way, she will not win, Toki appears once again to add a little clarity. This time Toki shows her a open tanyao. ''She then tells Ryuuka that she can only show her the highest scoring hand she can get during the round before leaving again. She once again appears with Ryuuka and informs her that she cannot stay with her and her power will run out with two more uses. She then shows Ryuuka a ''mangan ''before once again leaving. Later, Ryuuka again calls on Toki to help and she shows her a 16600 pt hand. Back in the hospital, she says one more time and that if she wasn't in the hospital she could've powered Ryuuka's thighs more. She then apologizes for not being able to use her lap. After the loss, she is seen crying and wanting to be beside Ryuuka because she is probably crying. National Championship Arc The night before the 5th place game, Toki announces she will participate in the game at a held press conference. She said the doctor told her it was accumulated fatigue and she also attributed it to not eating well the night before due to nerves. She then says that it is her that wants to participate and not the school forcing her to say this. After all the participants gather in the arena and greet each other, Toki and the other vanguards sit at the table as the match begins. Immediately, Toki uses her future sight, and decides not to abort her hand which currently has 9 different honour and terminal tiles, baffling most others; her teammates agree that this means that Toki saw something more important than restarting the hand. Sure enough, Himematsu's Suzu Ueshige end up playing into Usuzan's Naruka Motouchi's ''daburii ippatsu baiman which drops Senriyama's rivals into 4th with a huge deficit from the get-go. She follows up the next hand by calling a riichi on her 7th discard. The others, predicting her ippatsu attempt to call to disrupt her draw; despite this, Toki says she already accounted for this, and lands a haneman tsumo. In the next hand, Toki laments that she's getting a little tired, and thinks that for her juniors and teammates, she'll tough it out, and uses her future sight again. She declares riichi as the dealer, and wins a haneman tsumo. Both times, she cut her wait and yaku in order to win. Due to this, Suzu's fuse lights in the wake of Toki's power. In the next hand of her dealership, Toki sees several possibilities for the up-coming hand, if she declares riichi, Hanada and Naruka will bail while Suzu will discard the slightly risky 9-sou; if she doesn't declare riichi, Naruka will play into her cheap hand, if she ignores the win, Suzu will declare riichi on the 9-sou. She decides to win off of Naruka in order to prevent Suzu's potential win. Unfortunately for Toki, Suzu wins two haneman ''consecutively, the first a ''tsumo during Toki's dealership, and the second directly off of Naruka. During Suzu's dealership, everyone at the table is weary, when Hanada calls a chi and discards the red-5-man, despite using the regular one in her chi. Toki takes this to be a message of cooperation from Hanada, "I have a cheap hand, let me win and I'll do what you say," so Toki discards two tiles for Hanada to call a pon on, in order to prevent Suzu from drawing. Hanada wins due to drawing three dora in a row, and apologises to Toki, but she responds saying that Hanada has nothing to apologise for; Toki thinks it's okay as long as Shindouji doesn't surpass them later in the match. She is seen during the vice captain match resting with Ryuuka in the nap room. Ryuuka and Toki watch the championship game in their hotel (naked). She praises Toki for preventing Teru from her nine dealer repeats. However, Toki says no way she could do it alone and had help from strong opponents. Trivia *Toki was the winner of the Saimoe 2012 tournament. *Although a different kanji in her name, Toki in Japanese means time, referring to her ability to see into the future. *Toki is the main character of the manga spinoff Toki. References Category:Senriyama Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers